Loser Like Me
by ForwoodLover12
Summary: Rachel Berry is infatuated with the star quarterback, Finn Hudson, but the social ladder at McKinley makes it impossible. Will Rachel find another love in the form of Noah Puckerman, the complete opposite of Finn. Will that be a good thing?
1. Prologue: The Story of My Life

**Loser like Me**

**By: Ashley S.**

**Prologue:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing glee whatsoever. **

**A/N : This is my first glee fiction so please be nice. Well, actually don't. I'd like the criticism. :)  
><strong>

**Rachel's POV**

** Well, I'll start by saying I'm not someone who would leave you breathless from looking at me. I have an overly huge nose and I'm plain Jane. I am the nerd everyone picks on because well, I'd like to believe their jealous of my talents. Anyways, my life is like any typical loser's, I have no friends and I'm tormented on a daily basis.**

**My arch nemesis is Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader of our cheer squad. I tried to try out once, but she never allowed me to because she said I was too unattractive and would scare away the guys. I mean, what a bitch, right? I never did a thing to her, but I guess haters will hate.**

**I've been crushing on Finn Hudson for the longest time anyone could ever possibly crush on anybody. He's the star quarterback of our football team here at McKinley High. So, Of course he and Quinn would be together. I don't believe she's right for him, but my opinion never mattered anyways.**

**Noah Puckerman is the biggest asshole I've ever met because well, to be completely honest, he's the first person to have ever bullied me and started a trend. Now, everyone gets a kick out of him bullying me and I guess so does he. He's Finn's best friend, but their nothing alike and it's weird that they are friends. Finn's so sweet while Puck is such a jerk. I don't understand their friendship.**

**If there's anyone who hates me as much as Quinn it would be Santana Lopez who also is a cheerleader. However, I think she's just a bitch to everyone. She's told me on various occasions that I'm a waste of space and I should just do everyone a favor and kill myself. You would think I would have by now, but I have dreams of getting out of this god forsaken town and going to New York to live out my Broadway dream. I'm a strong person and not some twig cheerleader will make me kill myself.**

**Tina and Mike Chang are nerds as well, but they somehow hate me too. I don't get it. Usually, nerds would band together, but not those two who tend to isolate themselves. They are the only couple I've seen that has no problems. It's weird, right? **

**Sam Evans is another football player, but he is actually just like everyone else. No one worships him, but he doesn't seem affected by the fact that everyone calls him Fish lips. The boy's got some huge, no, enormous lips for any human alone. I would love to get to know him, but everyone knows the social hierarchy of McKinley is strict and a loser like me couldn't associate with a popular like him.**

**Mercedes Jones is my only competition in our new glee club. She doesn't like the fact that Mr. Schuester always chooses me as the female lead. I guess if I were in her shoes, I'd be jealous of me too. She's the closest thing to a friend for me and yet she isn't anywhere close to being my friend. **

**Kurt Hummel is the guy version of me, but he hates me as well. I just don't get why everyone hates me when I haven't done a thing to any of them. Kurt hasn't picked on me in any way, but he doesn't try to be nice either. I guess if I were to choose someone to have as an ally, it would be him.**

**These are the major tormentors of my life. I just wished one day Finn would see me for me. I wish he would open his eyes and see Quinn isn't the one for him, but me, Rachel Berry. A girl can dream. **


	2. Chapter 1: Way in Over My Head

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ! :(  
><strong>

**Puck's POV**

**It's senior year and my football coach is on my ass about working extra hard for this season. It's not like I don't already, it's just I have a reputation to uphold. I'm the bad boy who doesn't give a crap about anyone or anything, but the truth is I care about a lot of people and things. In particular, I really care about graduating and going to college, but no one thinks I'm capable of it. **

**I care about school and my grades, but no one's ever cared enough to encourage me and tell me I can do it. No one believed I was ever going to go anywhere in life which pissed me off. I am smarter than people think. I just try to uphold my reputation, but this year, I'm going to prove a lot of people wrong. I'm not just some dumb jock; I'm Noah Puckerman, a young man capable of amazing things.**

**No one knows about my emotional issues because no one's cared enough to ask me about my life not even my best friend, Finn. My father abandoned my mother, sister, and I when I was ten. I'd do anything for my mother and sister. I'd die for them because they are my life. They're the reason I am going to make something of myself. **

**I was walking into the locker room to take a shower after practice when I heard Finn and his girlfriend, Quinn talking. They seemed to be talking about doing some things over the weekend. Quinn mentioned her parents going out of town and from there I knew Finn was going to hit that. It was about time because Quinn's been sleeping with me behind his back and it was pathetic that he was with her for so long, but not getting the benefits.**

**I should feel guilty about sleeping with Quinn, but I can't say I am because that broad is a real nice fuck. I think I may have taken her virginity, but I'll let Finn think he did. After listening for awhile, I finally decided to make an appearance. I wanted to make Quinn squirm.**

"**Hey, Quinn, how are you?" I asked as a smile appeared on my face when her cheeks flushed.**

"**Hi, Puck, I'm good." She said innocently.**

"**Dude, where's the privacy?" Finn asked.**

"**Dude, if you wanted privacy, you wouldn't be in the boys' locker room."**

**Quinn kissed Finn and I watched as their kiss deepened. I don't do the whole jealous thing and Quinn was trying too hard to make me jealous. I knew she would be over at my house tonight begging for it anyways. At school, we act civil, but in the bedroom, we are animals clawing at each other's clothes.**

**She walked out of the locker room after the kiss and I turned to Finn. "I overheard what she said. So, are you going to hit that?"**

**Finn laughed. "Dude, don't say it like I've been waiting for her forever." **

**I laughed my butt off when he said that because the truth was, he did wait for her for way too damn long. "Who are you trying to fool? You've been with her for a year and you've been bitching about how she's a virgin and how she doesn't want to do it. Dude, she's not a virgin." **

**Finn began to fume. "What do you mean she's not a virgin? How would you know? Do you know something I don't?"**

**I simply just laughed. "Dude, that's your problem. You need to talk to your girlfriend."**

**Before Finn could say anything, I grabbed my backpack and walked out of the locker room completely satisfied. I was walking to my car when I spotted Rachel Berry, the loser I love to pick on. I run over to her and I pull her against me, copping a feel of her well developed breasts. She slaps me, but that only makes me want more.**

"**Just leave me alone, Noah. I didn't do anything to you."**

**I lean into her ear and whisper, "The sight of you bothers me. Maybe if you were dead, I would leave you alone."**

**She backs away and I'm surprised she isn't scared, but she sticks her chin up trying to look tough. I smile at her and pull her back into my arms, crushing my lips against hers. She tries to fight me off, but she eventually gives in and I'm surprised the kiss wasn't terrible. Her lips were so soft and fit perfectly with mine.**

**I didn't expect that to happen, but the kiss was amazing. I release her and grinned with elation at her dazed expression. I had a way with the girls here at McKinley High.**

**Rachel's POV**

** After Noah left, I touched my swollen lips and I shake with disgust. I can't believe he would do something like that! Now, I have to go to the clinic to get checked because it's no secret that Noah's been around. I look around the parking lot hoping no one saw and was grateful when the parking lot was deserted. I run to my car and drive home all the while mentally cursing myself for not running away from Noah when I had the chance.**

**After I finished my homework, I drove to the local teen's clinic for a check-up even though I'm not sexually active. I sat down in the waiting area and waited for my turn, but someone caught my eye. Quinn Fabray was coming out of the testing rooms and she was crying. Wait, I thought she was a virgin. What is she doing here?**

**I walk up to her to console her, but at the sight of me, she stiffens and glares. "What do you want, Berry?"**

**I looked down at my shoes, trying to find the words to say to her to make her feel okay, but nothing came out. **

"**Are you retarded? Say something. I know you're just filled with joy to see me here crying. I bet you're wondering why I'm crying, right."**

**I shook my head repeatedly. "No…That's not why…I just thought you…Needed a friend."**

**She laughed harshly. "You are not my friend. You are the last person I would ever confide in."**

**I took that as my cue to leave and I did just that even without getting checked. I didn't want her to know I was there to get checked up. Everyone at school knew I was the biggest virgin alive, but if they knew I came to the clinic, rumors would start flying. I sure as hell did not want that to happen. I want my senior year to end peacefully, but somehow I knew that was impossible.**

**I drive to the school's football field and sat on the bleachers, looking up at the stars. I love the stars because it brings me peace and makes me feel like I'm not alone. I check to see if anyone was around and began to sing.**

_The city of angels is lonely at night_

_Keep myself alight by candlelight_

_So she can love you like I do_

_Look me in the eyes_

_And say it's true_

_I ask myself is this love at all?_

_When I need you most, you let me fall_

_I'm always here at the side of your stage_

_Let you live your life_

_Pretend I'm okay_

_Please, don't. Don't leave me here_

_Take my hand and breathe in deep_

_I don't understand why you can't take me with you_

**Once I finished 'Take me along' by Miley Cyrus, I heard someone applauding. I look over and I see Finn coming my way with his huge, goofy grin. I feel my face heat up, but I couldn't stop the smile that was forming on my face. He was truly handsome and I just wished he loved me.**

"**Wow, Rachel that was amazing! You have such a beautiful voice!"**

**I smiled and thanked him. "Thank you, Finn. I didn't know you were here."**

**He closed the distance and sat beside me, looking up at the stars. "The stars are beautiful tonight, as was your voice and you."**

**I look up at the darkened sky and close my eyes, savoring the cool night's breeze. I could feel his eyes on me and I fought the urge to open my eyes. Instead, I kept my eyes closed, but after a moment, I felt warm lips on mine. Was Finn Hudson kissing me? **

**My eyes flew open and I saw Finn's face touching mine. His lips were gentle and he was tender. He cupped my face and I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation. If it weren't for Noah, Finn would have been my first kiss. **

**After a minute, we both pulled apart for air and stared at each other with understanding. I understood that he was with Quinn and that I could never be with him. I'm not sure what he understood, but I'm sure it was along those lines. He knew his reputation would be trashed if he were to ever be seen with me in public.**

**Without saying another word, I walked down the bleachers and to my car as tears fell from my eyes. I'm not sure what I was crying for. Was I crying for myself or was I crying because my dream was crushed? I don't know. I let myself believe that a guy like Finn Hudson would ever want to be with me. I should have known better.**


	3. Chapter 2: Boy Without a Heart

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer :I own nothing. **

**A/N : Please leave reviews ! I'd like the help and criticism a lot.  
><strong>

**Rachel's POV**

** I drove home with tears streaming down my face, dreading what was waiting for me at home. My father wouldn't be there to comfort me, but my stepmother. Lisa was a self-centered gold digger. She was immensely beautiful, there was no doubt about it, but she was a cold-hearted bitch. I remember a time when I was crying my eyes out one day after school and she said, "Quit crying, it only makes you uglier and I never thought that was possible, but you always surprise me with how ugly you are. I don't know why your father keeps you around. I would have sent you off to boarding school already." **

**From the first time we met, I have hated her guts because in front of my father, she acted like an angel, but once he left; she would torment me. It was like school all over again. I have tried talking to my father about it, but he dismisses my complaints because he's enamored by her. My father hasn't been this happy since my mother.**

**The story of my mother is still painful because she left us without a second thought. She never said goodbye, but left in the middle of the night, leaving all her possessions. I don't know what was going through her head at that moment, but I believed she did it because she felt trapped with my father and me. I don't think she was ever happy and I don't blame her. Her dreams of Broadway were thrashed when she got pregnant with me.**

**Growing up without a mother's love is the hardest thing because every girl needs a mother. I use to cry when I saw classmates of mine with their mothers. All of them giggling and smiling with contentment when I was in the corner feeling more alone than ever before. My father has always been at school events with me, but he didn't understand my yearning for my mother. **

**After wiping the last of my tears from my face, I walk into the enormous building before me and try to dash up the stairs without being insulted by Lisa, but of course she catches me before I can escape. It's just my luck. She calls me into the kitchen to help prepare dinner or more like prepare dinner. The bitch was lazy and never wanted to do anything. **

"**Big nose, get in here now! Make dinner before your father gets home."**

**I wanted to scream no, but I knew my father would be disappointed in me. "Yes, Lisa."**

**She smirked with satisfaction and slipped out of the kitchen leaving me by myself. I began taking out all the necessary ingredients for spaghetti which included; pasta, pasta sauce, ground beef, etc. I was boiling the pasta in a big pot when Lisa comes back, but she isn't alone. She brought along with her the last person I wanted to see, Quinn. **

"**Sweetie, you have a visitor." She said with a forced smile.**

**Lisa insisted I attend to my guest while she attempted to prepare the spaghetti. I led Quinn into the family room and turned to face her, but she surprises me when she smiles softly. I don't get smiles from people often so, when I do, I'm extremely happy. We sit down on the black leather loveseat my father loved dearly and stared at each other awkwardly. **

**I finally broke the silence when I said, "Quinn, what are you doing here?"**

"**Earlier at the clinic, I was crying and you didn't ask me why. Well, I needed to tell someone and I can't tell anyone else because they would just use it against me. So, here it is. I'm pregnant. I never meant for this to happen and the worst part is, it's not Finn's."**

**I didn't know whether to be happy or shocked, but I didn't let her see how happy I was. "Well, what are you going to do about the baby? Eventually, you will start showing."**

**I've never seen Quinn cry before this day so, when she broke down again, I froze. "Quinn, it's okay. There are options such as abortion or adoption."**

**She looked up with new found hope. "I can end this pregnancy if I wanted?"**

**I smiled softly trying very hard not to tell her it was wrong. "Yeah, but you would need the father's consent."**

**Her whole face dropped after the new information. I'm guessing it's because she didn't want the baby's father to know. "I don't want anyone else to know."**

**I clasped her hand in mine; trying to reassure her that everything would be okay. "I believe everything will work out fine in the end. I'm sure the baby's father doesn't want this baby either."**

"**Thanks, Berry I don't know what I would have done if hadn't spoken to you about this dilemma. I'll talk to Puck."**

**My eyes popped out of my eye sockets at the mention of Noah. "Wait, Noah is the baby's father. Isn't he Finn's best friend? I'm not trying to judge."**

**She gave me her usual glare. "I don't think that's really any of your business. I hope you're smart enough to know that if word gets out about this, I will end you."**

"**I would never spread rumors about something so serious."**

"**Good. Well, I'm out of here."**

**Before I could even walk her out the door, Lisa pulled me into the kitchen.**

"**Your friend is beautiful. Why is she hanging out with you?" She asked with disbelief.**

"**She isn't my friend."**

"**Whew… I almost had a heart attack. Now, go finish the spaghetti."**

**I began fixing up the spaghetti sauce when my thoughts emerged. How could Quinn cheat on Finn, especially with Noah? Noah was nothing like sweet Finn. Why was I even thinking about Finn when I knew it would never happen? I should just be realistic and think about New York and what awaits for me there.**

**I heard the front door open and knew my father was home. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly while he looked down at me with concern. I wish I could tell him everything, but I knew he would never believe me. You would think your own dad would have your back, but I knew mine didn't. **

"**What's wrong, Pumpkin?" **

"**Nothing, I just missed you." **

**He smiled and released me, but I held on tighter. "Honey, I'm just a call away. You could've called me."**

**I forced a smile. "Yeah, I know, but I was just really busy and couldn't find the time."**

**He began looking around for Lisa and I took that as my cue to leave. I ran upstairs into my room and lay down on my big, pink, plump bed. As I lay there, I thought of my mother and realized I was just like her because I would have run off too. **

**Noah's POV**

** I was in my room thinking when my phone rang and I lost my train of thought. I looked at the caller ID and smiled because it was Quinn, just as I expected. "Hey, sweet thing, what's up?"**

**She was silent for a minute, but finally whispered, "Can I come over?"**

**I laughed and whispered back, "When have you ever asked?"**

**I heard no laughter and suddenly, I knew something was very wrong. "Quinn, what's going on?"**

"**I'll tell you when I get over there…"**

**I hung up the phone before she could say anymore. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like the news. I waited impatiently for her to arrive which was another twenty minutes. When she arrived, I could see traces of tears on her face and my stomach clenched at the sight. **

"**What happened, Quinn?"**

**She inhaled a huge breath and finally said, "I'm pregnant with our baby, Puck."**

**I shook my head in disbelief. "No, I don't believe you. I always used protection and you said you were on the pill."**

**She let out a tired sigh. "Yeah, well they're not one hundred percent effective."**

"**Well, why are you telling me this?"**

**She looked at everything, but me. "I want to get an abortion, but I need your permission since you are the father of the baby."**

**I was too young to understand what she was asking, but I had my whole life ahead of me so I said, "Well, you have it. Get rid of it. I don't want it and I'm sure you don't either because then, Finn would find out about you cheating."**

**She looked up and I saw tears pooling in her eyes. "You don't think we're rushing the decision? I might want this baby, but you don't even care."**

**I stood up and stared daggers into her eyes. "I am too young to be anyone's goddamn father! I will not be responsible for that child growing up to be a screw up."**

**She began pacing around my room. "I don't understand you. Why is it you don't care about anything? Why do you have to be such an ass all the time? Why can't you show some humanity?"**

**I stepped in front of her to stop her from pacing. "Do you want this baby, honestly?"**

**She stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at me, shaking her head. "No, I don't, but I thought you would want to have a baby with me or at least try to convince me that we should keep our baby."**

**Before I could stop myself, I laughed harshly. "I don't want kids and I wouldn't want kids with you. We are just fuck buddies, Quinn or did you forget that?"**

**She turned to leave, but I grabbed her arm. "Get that abortion before it's too late."**

**Once she left, I thought about everything she said, but she was right. I was inhumane. I couldn't even comfort her or try to work things out with her. I just wanted an out. Maybe, this has something to do with my father leaving me and never being in the picture, but I somehow doubt that. My mother is the most caring woman on earth and yet she bore a son with no heart.**


	4. Chapter 3: Mono or The Truth?

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing which is a bummer . :(  
><strong>

**Puck's POV**

**The next morning, as I was walking into the school, I see Rachel Berry walking straight to me. I don't know who she thinks she is, but she better step down because after all, she is just a loser and losers don't associate with the people like me. I was just about to set her straight when she beat me to it.**

"**Noah, I know it isn't my place to be saying this to you, but you have to man up and take responsibility for what you have done."**

**I looked at her with confusion, not knowing what she was talking about. "Berry, what the hell are you talking about?"**

**She stepped closer to me and whispered into my ear, "You got Quinn pregnant. The least you can do is try to help her."**

**She couldn't possibly have known. "How do you know that?"**

**She looked away sheepishly. "I saw her at the clinic yesterday."**

**I don't know what Rachel was doing at the clinic. Last I heard, she was still a virgin. "What were you doing at the clinic? Aren't you like the biggest virgin ever? I feel sorry for whoever slept with you."**

**She looked at me with big, bubbly eyes. "I am a virgin and that's beside the point. We are talking about you."**

"**I really want to know now. Did you kiss someone and get mono?"**

"**I don't have mono. Unless, you had it and you gave it to me!"**

**I looked at her offended. "How could I possibly have given you mono? I never kissed you."**

"**Are you forgetting your sexual assault yesterday in the parking lot? You raped my mouth with your tongue. I tried washing away your disgusting taste, but it took a lot of work."**

**I laughed at her use of words. "God, you could be so attractive if you didn't talk so much."**

"**I think it's very sexy to have a huge vocabulary."**

"**Well, maybe if the chick was hot, but you are far from it."**

**She let out a large gasp, drawing attention to us. "Berry, I will not deflower you! Get away from me, loser!"**

**Everyone began laughing and whispering to one another. I could tell Rachel wanted to cry, but I couldn't risk my reputation. Don't get me wrong, I respect her for not giving a shit about what others thought of her, but I have to prove myself to people. I walked off without sparing her a second glance.**

**I walked to my locker and found Quinn waiting there for me. I didn't want to get into it with her right now. People would start asking questions and he wanted to avoid that. Quinn knew if people asked questions it would mean the end of her and Finn.**

"**What are you doing at my locker, Quinn?"**

**She looked down miserably. "I'm keeping the baby. I can not kill this human being inside of me even though I despise her or his father. You don't have to be a part of this child's life."**

"**Are you crazy? We are still kids. What about Finn, huh? This will devastate him."**

**She looked up furiously. "I will tell Finn, but don't worry. I won't tell him it was you I slept with because I'd be too embarrassed. You were a huge mistake, Puck."**

"**Well, you're not the first one to say so. It really doesn't matter to me. What you do is on you."**

**Before I could say more, she stormed off to her class. Great, there goes another female angry with me for the day or maybe the rest of their lives. I'm not the douche everyone sees, I am a very caring person, but no one gets to see that side of me except for my sister and mom. I slam my locker shut and walk to class feeling more discouraged than ever. Maybe I was just the Lima loser that everyone thought I was.**

**Rachel's POV**

**I sat in the girl's restroom crying my eyes out after Noah's outburst about deflowering me. Now, everyone thinks I'm some easy hussy. I can assure them I am not, but like I said before, nothing I say will change their minds about me. That's why this stupid town will regret it when I'm a huge Broadway star.**

**After wiping away the last few tears that fell from my eyes, I walked to my first period class which I share with Finn. I did not want to see him after last night. Things could get real ugly if anyone found out about our kiss and I really hoped no one did. My life was already a big, complicated mess; I don't need any more drama.**

**I sat down at my assigned seat and avoided Finn's gaze because I couldn't look at him without wanting to cry my eyes out. My life was like a true soap opera. I couldn't go a day without crying and I just don't get it. Why did I have to be the loser everyone hates?**

**Once the bell rings, I try to get out of the classroom quickly without Finn approaching me, but he catches my arm right at the door. "Rachel, can we talk?"**

**I looked down at my feet to avoid his sad eyes. "Sure."**

**We begin walking to our next class when he stops and says, "I can't stop thinking about you. That kiss we shared was amazing, Rachel."**

**I look around to make sure no one can hear us. "Why are you doing this? You already know we can't be together, but here you are. You keep playing with my emotions and I can't take it. Finn, we won't work because you have a reputation to uphold."**

**He shook his head in disagreement. "I don't believe that, Rachel. We are great for each other. Please, just give me some time."**

**I looked up at him and he was serious. "Okay. I'll give you all the time you need."**

**He smiled and walked to his class. I don't know why I said okay to waiting, but he just made me feel special. I know we won't be able to date, but maybe after this year we could. We have a real chance at being together or so I thought. **

**A/N: Rachel is still kind of like she is in the show, but not for long (Spoiler). Please review and let me know what you guys think of this story.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4: How About A Deal?

**Loser like Me**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

**A/N: I know it's such a late update, but I'm hoping you guys are still with me. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Puck's POV**

It's been weeks since Quinn told me about the baby and I haven't heard from her in awhile. I hope she seriously isn't keeping it because she would ruin her reputation and Finn would hate my guts. Yeah, it's a little late for me to care what Finn thinks, but he's still my best friend and I don't want to hurt him. What Quinn and I did was never supposed become public knowledge. Now, the whole school would know about how terrible a guy I am yet again.

Rachel freaking Berry knows and I wouldn't be surprised if she told the whole entire school. Quinn and I made her high school life miserable. It's just a matter of when she will tell. She hasn't yet so maybe I can persuade her not to. I could make a deal with her.

Puckasaurus is a freaking genius! I just have to fine the midget now. I see her walking slowly towards the quad, but before she could get away, I catch up to her. I pull her into the janitor's closet and put my hand over her mouth before she screams.

"It's just me Rachel. It's Puck."

"Noah? What the heck possessed you to do that?"

I smile at her question. "How do you know about the baby?"

She realizes my intentions. "Don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone."

She starts to leave when I give her the best proposition of her life. "How about I help make you popular as a favor for not spilling the beans?"

She stops dead in her tracks and turns back towards me. "You do realize you are sounding crazier the more you speak right? You can't make me popular."

I laugh. "I can make it happen in a week. You just have to listen to me and follow all my instructions. Do we have a deal?"

Her face gets serious while she contemplates it. "Fine, I'm in, but how are you going to pull this miracle off in a week?"

I walk up to her and lower my head to her neck. "By people thinking you are sleeping with me. I'm the guy girls die for remember? I can make people believe you are cool enough just by giving you the time of the day, but your wardrobe is going to have to change. I don't sleep with nerds. I sleep with babes."

She scoffs and I can see her cheeks flush. "You are so full of yourself. How am I sure it's really going to work?"

"We'll have tons of practice runs outside of school. Meet me at the mall afterschool okay? Our deal starts today."

Before she could nod, I'm out of the janitor closet in a flash. I can't be seen with her yet. It's going to take a lot of time and effort, but I know just the person to help make her sexy enough for this school. She's going to be the new "it" girl.

Rachel's POV

I'm so in over my head if I actually think I can be popular. The only reason why I'm doing this is because I want to be with Finn and if I'm popular, it'd be much easier for the both of us. I want to do this even if it means I have to pretend screw Noah then so be it. It will all be worth it when I'm with Finn.

He bell that signaled the end of school rang and I ran to the parking lot. I won't lie. I am so excited for this makeover. Plus, I don't have to go home to Lisa the Bitch. I just hope it works and I get what I want.

Once I get to the mall, I see Noah waiting for me at the food court and I rush over to him. He looks me up and down, inspecting my features and attire. He shakes his head and then calls over Santana Freaking Lopez. No freaking way. I'm not dealing with her.

"Santana, I need you to change Berry into a freaking fox. Can you do that for me?"

She laughs and kisses him on the lips. "Of course, baby. You can go now, Puck. I've got this."

I shake my head no, but Noah leaves me. "You don't have to do this Santana."

She rolls her eyes. "Look, I feel bad for you so I figure this could be my one good deed to make things right with the man above."

Before I could even respond, she tugs me towards one of the most scandalous shops I had ever seen. There was nothing I would ever wear, but Santana would not let me leave without buying tons of skimpy tops and skirt. I don't really do jeans, but I got a few skin-tight jeans. My wardrobe is definitely tainted now.

We head over to the hippest hair salon I've ever seen. I hate bangs, but I got some and my hair was layered. I thought we would stop there, but of course Santana wasn't done. She told the hairdresser to put some caramel highlights in. I was so scared to even look in the mirror.

When they turned my seat around, I was stunned to silence. I looked really good. No, seriously I looked like a model and if you remember what I said about my looks, I was far from model material. Maybe, Santana knows what she's doing after all.

"Wow. Santana, I look freaking amazing."

She laughs and smiles proudly. "Of course you do. I'm Santana Fucking Lopez. I know how to make even the ugliest ducklings into beautiful princesses or whatever."

I smile gratefully. "Thank you so much."

She finally allows me to go find Noah. I look all over the place until I finally spot him talking it up with a bunch of girls. I walk over and he tells the girls goodbye. He walks over to me and wraps his around my shoulders.

"Damn, miss you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life."

"Noah, it's me. Rachel."

He faces me with a shocked expression. "Damn Berry, you look smoking! I am definitely not going to be embarrassed to say I'm doing that."

I roll my eyes at his vulgarity. "Now, what do we do?"

He thinks for a moment. "We need to work on your speech."

"I don't think so. I talk perfectly fine."

He shakes his head. "You don't get it. Guys don't want smart girls. They like stupid girls who compliment them and make them feel good about themselves."

"I don't know if I can do that. Do I look like a ditsy blonde to you?"

He laughs. "With those highlights and your clothes or lack of any, yeah you do look like a ditsy blonde."

I gasp. "I do not! Okay, maybe a little, but how am I going to pull this part off."

"We'll practice now. Go talk to some guys."

I shake my head, but he pushes me into a handsome guy with the bluest eyes I've ever seen. "Oops. I didn't see you there. What's your name? I'm Rachel, Rach for short."

The guy looks at me and smiles. "Well, hello Rachel. I'm Ben. You are fucking hot! Can I get your number? I'd like to see you with no clothes on."

I so did not want to talk to this douche any longer, but I forced a smile. "How about you give me your number Sweetie? I'll make sure I call you."

After he gives me his number, I crumple the piece of paper and throw it away. Noah reappears and smiles like an idiot. I swear I'm going to kill him for making me talk to that idiot.

"Rach, you were awesome. You played it so well. You didn't say anything smart. I think we're ready for the school to know we're together."

**AA/N: I changed the plot while I was writing because I thought this would be more interesting. R&R!**


End file.
